Profit and Loss
by evilnat
Summary: Bella Swan is up for promotion. Her only competition is the man she's been having a secret relationship with. Who will get the job, and how will it affect their relationship? AH C&B FAGE4 submission written for Mid Night-Love/Midnightlove87
1. Chapter 1

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: _Profit & Loss_**

**Written for: _Mid Night-Love/Midnightlove87_**

**Written By: _evilnat_**

**Rating: _M_**

**Summary: _Bella Swan is up for promotion. Her only competition is the man she's been having a secret relationship with. Who will get the job, and how will it affect their relationship?_**

**Prompt used: _An arrangement_**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. **

******http****:/ ****www(dot)****fanfiction(dot)****net****/ ****community****/****Fagetastic****_****Four****/98339/**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**BPOV**_

"Congratulations Ms. Swan."

"Thank you, sir."

I remained composed as I finished the conversation and hung up the phone, and then I allowed myself to break out into a huge grin. Finally, I was getting the opportunity I had been working my whole career for. The Chief Financial Officer position had been in my sights since I first started working at _Newton Stanley_, and now the job was down to me and one other applicant.

I opened the bottom drawer of my desk, pulled my cell phone out of my purse and I typed out a text message.

_Start spreading the news..._

I was sure he would know what I meant, seeing as I was 99% positive he was the other candidate. I pocketed my cell, stood and straightened my pencil skirt. Grabbing my coffee cup I headed to the break room.

A group of gossipy PA's that were sitting at the table in the far corner. They seemed oblivious to my entrance, their conversation never stopping as I walked past and over to the coffee machine.

"I heard his wife was a real bitch," one of them, Maggie I believe, said. "Totally took him to the cleaners in the divorce."

I smirked down into my coffee cup as I stirred in the sugar; there was only one person that she could have been talking about. Nothing was secret in this office, not with these ladies and their water-cooler talk.

"Pity he's so boring, because he's so easy on the eyes," another one called Jane added. "I bet he doesn't even know how to have any fun."

I stifled a laugh; if they knew him like I did they wouldn't be saying that.

"Oh I don't know, I think I could show him a good time," Tanya purred. "He always looks so distinguished. I bet he's got some experience..."

My cell chose that moment to chime with a new text message and their chatting stopped abruptly.

I turned with my cup and faced them, leaning back on the counter. I knew that if they had realized it was me in the room with them they would have never sat and chatted for so long. Their faces showing the shock of being caught by me, gossiping on company time; Lord knows how long they were in there before I came in.

"Ladies," I greeted, my voice its usual cold-calm. "Don't you have some work to do?"

They jumped into action, practically running from the room, never uttering a single word.

I smiled at my ability to scare the staff; it was a talent that's for sure. I didn't get where I was by being nice. I got results and that was what mattered.

I pulled my cell from my pocket and checked the message.

_Congratulations!_

_Looks like we're both going to New York._

_May the best man win!_

I scowled, he sure was cheeky, there was certainly nothing boring about him. I typed my reply.

_She sure will!_

I headed back to my office and got back to work. I was meeting him that evening and wanted to get out of work early for a change.

At six o'clock, I wrapped up what I was doing and prepared to leave the office. It wasn't uncommon for me to be still working at eight at night, it's not like I had much of a life out of work.

Besides my arrangement with Carlisle that is.

Carlisle Cullen had been working for _Newton Stanley_ a few years longer than I had, but I worked hard and climbed the ranks to quickly become his equal. We both managed the finance areas of different departments and although we were both equally qualified; I often went to him for advice.

A friendship blossomed between us the more time we spent together; we had a lot in common, our love for numbers being one of them. He needed a friend; he was lonely and going through a messy divorce. And I needed advice professionally; we both got something out of it.

One night a couple of months after Carlisle's divorce had been finalized, after a little too much to drink, he admitted that he was looking for more than just friendship. I spent so much time on my career that I had never had any time for a man in my life and I hadn't had sex in so long. Most of my relationships had been disasters and I liked Carlisle a lot, so one night, one thing led to another and we slept together.

It was amazing and we'd been doing so ever since. That was six months ago.

I insisted we kept it on the down low, not wanting it to interfere with our professional lives. We both helped each other out with companionship and sex and everyone was relatively happy.

Only now we were both up for the same promotion. The only thing standing in the way was a presentation to the board in New York. And each other.

I shut my computer down and tidied up my desk. I grabbed my coat off the hook behind my door and turned the light off as I exited. The office was silent except for the sound of a vacuum in the distance; the cleaners were well aware of the hours I kept so they usually saved my office for last.

I checked the time on my watch and smiled, I was leaving earlier than I had planned. I couldn't wait to see Carlisle and hear his thoughts about the trip to New York. I was positive it was going to be profitable, for one of us at least.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Extra special thanks to Dolly Reader for helping me out, her pre-reading skills are invaluable to me. Thanks to Kitty Vuitton for her speedy beta work too! Love you both!**

**Nat**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Posting a little bit early because I wont be able to get online tomorrow (Aussie time).**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**BPOV**_

We always met at the same place it was just easier this way. Carlisle had never even seen where I lived, but he didn't mind that we met at his apartment. In fact, I think he preferred it.

Originally, when we decided to continue whatever it was we were doing, I had suggested we meet at a hotel, but he quickly shot me down, saying that it made him feel like he was doing something wrong. And in truth we were not doing anything wrong; there weren't any fraternization rules at _Newton Stanley_, it was all at my request.

The doorman, who knew me well, greeted me cheerfully as I walked in and made my way to the elevator. Carlisle lived in a nice building in the better part of the city not too far from our work. He was expecting me, but I hoped that I would surprise him a little by being early.

I knocked on his door and waited. For a second I thought that I might have beaten him home. I was considering pulling my cell out and sending him a text when the door suddenly opened and there he stood. In a towel.

I gasped. I had seen him naked many times but could never get used to his perfection. His hard body was covered in water droplets and his usually slicked-back hair was hanging down over his forehead. He grinned when he realized it was me and stepped aside to let me in.

"You're early," he said, an excited lilt to his voice.

I smiled, "yes, I was too excited to stay and work."

He led me into his living room and pulled me against him, planting a searing kiss on my lips.

"Congratulations, Bella," he said, when he pulled away, running his hand down my cheek and playing with a piece of hair that had escaped my pony tail.

"Congratulations to you too. You deserve it, Car," I replied and stood up on my toes to kiss him again.

My hands ran up his naked chest. He had a great body for someone who spent most of his time sitting in an office. His almost obsessive need to be fit stemmed from his ex-wife, who nagged him about almost everything, including the way he looked. Soon he realized that he enjoyed running; it burned off a lot of the resentment towards her and gave him an escape for even a little while. Plus it kept him in shape, which was a bonus.

He pulled me close and angled his head to deepen the kiss. His hands ran down my back and rested on my ass. I gasped as he squeezed slightly and pulled me flush against him as he kissed me slowly and passionately. He slowed the kiss with a few light pecks then smiled gently down at me.

"I'll just go get dressed and we can organize dinner."

As he made his way out of the room and down the hall I perched myself on the edge of his couch and pulled my large purse up next to me, rifling through it for my blackberry. I needed to plan my workload for the next week so that I could go to New York for the interview. If I worked it right, I might even be able to afford to stay for the weekend too. I wondered whether Carlisle could work that into his schedule, it would be something totally new for us. I had never felt the need to go away together; our relationship wasn't really like that, but we both deserved some time off and what better place than New York.

Not long after I'd pulled up my calendar and worked out what tasks were due in the next couple of weeks. I made a list and had prioritized what needed to be done before I left on Thursday just as Carlisle returned to the living room looking as perfect as ever. He was wearing his usual perfectly pressed pants, shirt and sweater-vest combination but had foregone the tie for a change giving him a slightly more casual look. His blond hair had been combed into its usual slicked-back neatness and he was freshly shaven. He had a twinkle in his blue eyes as he approached that made me smile.

"Let's go out tonight," he said. "I know we don't usually but it would be nice to celebrate together don't you think."

I nodded, "that sounds nice."

Eating out together wasn't something we did often, another detail of our relationship governed by myself that Carlisle seemed to just go along with. His face broke out into the biggest grin I had ever seen, he took my hand and I pulled my purse onto my shoulder as he towed me out the door.

We walked down the street to a little Italian restaurant just a few blocks from his apartment. Thankfully, there was only a short wait, and Carlisle's ability to charm the hostess didn't hurt either. After we were seated, we ordered and settled in with a bottle of wine.

We discussed our conversations with the CEO, and what was expected of our presentations for when we both met with the board, Carlisle even giving me pointers for mine.

During dinner I caught him staring at me.

"What?"

"I was just thinking," he said, taking a casual sip of his wine.

"What about?" he had me intrigued, our conversation had now come to a complete stop.

"About us actually..." he said, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh." I had no idea what he could possibly say next. "Aren't you happy with our arrangement?" I asked.

"I'm really happy, Bella," he replied with a smile. "I don't think you realize... What I feel for you."

My eyebrows shot up.

He reached across the table and took my hand. "I care for you very much. More than anyone else I've ever known," he smiled softly. "And I'd like more with you."

"More..." I repeated. "I thought we..." I couldn't even finish my train of thought.

"I want us to be _more_. Move forward. _Become more_," he said. "Officially. And publicly." He looked slightly scared, probably not knowing how I would react.

"Oh," was all I could say.

He sat quietly for a while, giving me time to think. I had never even considered that he might have wanted more from me. It wasn't always just about sex, we did provide each other companionship and support, but I guess to him he felt I wanted to hide us. It wasn't that I was hiding, more that I thought I was providing him with a placeholder so to speak until he continued on with the rest of his life after he got over his divorce.

It never occurred to me that maybe he had moved on _with me._ Or that he even wanted to.

"I know you're apprehensive, Bella, I understand that. And I know you've got a plan, and yeah… I've been burned, Esme put me through hell. But I'm ready to move on," he rubbed my hand. "Especially with this new job opportunity."

"What makes you think I won't get it?" I smirked pulling my hand away, he was so cocky. "I am just as qualified," I pointed out. "And my area has had the best Key Performance Indicators of any other finance section for the past three months straight."

"That's true," he laughed. "And yes, there is a chance you could get it. I guess we'll see if they go with years of service over KPI performance," he snorted.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere," I huffed.

"Alright then, Bella," he grinned wickedly, "How about we make a bet?" He asked.

"What sort of bet?"

He had a wicked look in his eye, "If I am to win the CFO position, then you and I are to become an official couple. We can use the company charity cocktail party as our official coming out." I opened my mouth, ready to reply and he held up his other hand stopping me from speaking. "If you win the position, we can stay as we already are. I have no problem with what we are doing, it's not like I'm not exclusive with you already..." he trailed off.

I was a little stunned. I really liked spending time with him, and the sex was amazing, we were always on fire in bed and we had a lot in common out of bed. I spent a lot of my spare time with him anyway, was I just holding back?

It wasn't as though I had anything to lose. Did I?

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi again! I forgot to mention in chapter one that there will be seven chapters in total. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Extra special thanks again to Dolly Reader and Kitty Vuitton (Mary Kitty Masen) for all their help; I couldn't do this without them.**

**Nat**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**BPOV**_

Over the next couple of days I worked my ass off as I prepared for my trip to New York. When I eventually got some spare time, I mulled over Carlisle's bet. I was analytical by nature and my mind automatically considered my options as a list of liabilities and assets rather than pros and cons.

Carlisle never pressured me for an answer, in fact, we didn't see much of each other at all, both having to prepare presentations and organize our staff for while we were away. In the back of my mind I think he was also trying to give me space to think.

I always watched him around the office. It was difficult not to. He was the kind of guy who had an air of confidence about him no matter what the situation. It was obvious he was experienced and it showed in the way he spoke to his staff. He was always so precise about everything; from the way he made his coffee to the way he tied his tie. He _was_ an accountant after all, so it in his nature to be exact about things. Some would say he often appeared uptight or aloof, but he was a very private person and since his divorce he'd become even more guarded when it came to socializing with other staff members.

The more I thought about the bet, the more I began to realize that although I was still young, maybe I also wanted more. I had been so busy working my way up the corporate ladder the past few years that I never really let myself think about the rest of my plan. My career had always come first but I remember once, years ago, saying to myself "in the future I want it all, husband, career, and kids." I finally had the career, even if I didn't get the CFO position; I still had a pretty great thing going career-wise. Carlisle and I had been exclusive without actually ever agreeing to it. I didn't want to spend my time with anyone else and neither did he.

Maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing. Maybe this was my opportunity have something I'd always wanted. The question was, would it be profitable or would I take a loss?

I always rode my staff hard when I was stressed. I knew they called me names behind my back, but I also knew we were the best performing team in the company, and seeing as how I had to present our financials to the Board in less than a week's time as my presentation I was extra hard on them.

By Friday night, I had the data ready for my presentation, meaning I could work on the figures a little on the weekend and be ready to prepare the presentation early in the week. Then leave for New York on Wednesday night totally prepared.

Saturday night I decided to let Carlisle know that his bet was on. If he won the position then I would commit to a full relationship with him and come out as a couple at the _Newton Stanley_ charity ball a month later. Of course I was banking on winning the position myself, not that I wasn't receptive to his side of the bet, just that I really wanted that job.

I did something totally out of character; I invited him over to my apartment for dinner to tell him. Carlisle sounded excited over the phone and I knew he would always be on time and he didn't surprise me, knocking on my door at six thirty on the dot.

He handed me a bottle of wine as he entered and I closed the door behind him. I gasped as I turned around and he was right there in front of me. He leaned down and kissed me hard, taking me by surprise. His hand came up to hold on to the back of my neck as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I moaned at the sensation.

He moved us backward until I was pressed up against the door his hips pressing into mine.

"Bella," he breathed as he pulled away to take a breath.

I smiled and looked up into his eyes; there was more than just lust in his gaze.

"Okay," I said.

He frowned, "Okay?"

"Your bet," I said and his face lit up in the biggest grin.

"Yes, Bella!" he cheered as he picked me up and spun me around, making me laugh at his playfulness.

"Of course, you might not get the job," I teased.

"Believe what you want, Bella, but that job is mine," he said, leaning down and pressing another searing kiss to my lips, his hands creeping up to cradle my face.

"Shall we have something to eat," I asked in a rough voice when we finally came up for air.

He nodded and stepped aside for me to lead the way. I made it to the kitchen and placed the wine on the countertop, Carlisle was behind me the entire time, I could feel the heat radiating off of him he was so close. He placed his hands on the countertop on both sides of me, caging me in. He ran his nose up my neck, pushing my hair away as he did so, and placed a wet kiss below my ear, causing a shiver to run through me.

"Bella," he whispered.

I turned around in his arms to look up at him, the intense look in his eyes made me shiver again. He looked like he wanted to devour me.

Bending down to press his mouth on mine he circled his arms around me and pulled me flush against him kissing me deeply. He broke the kiss and looked behind me, pushed a few things aside, then placed his hands on my hips and lifted me so I was sitting in front of him. I looped my arms around his neck and our mouths met again hungrily. He groaned and pressed himself right against me where I could feel him hard and ready.

Carlisle's hands swept down my back and around to the front of my pants, where he fumbled with the button and zip. I gasped as he pushed his hand inside into my underwear, exploring my wetness, and then disappeared suddenly.

He leaned back and frantically unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his hips along with his boxers, his erection springing free. Then he gripped my pants and pulled them and my underwear off in one swift tug and threw them on the floor beside us.

Guiding his cock into me he thrust hard causing us both to moan loudly. Gripping my ass, he set a fast, hard pace, thrusting into me powerfully, hitting me just right. I crossed my ankles around his back as he drove into me and brought me quickly to climax, gasping his name as I came.

After a few more frenzied thrusts his body tensed and he yelled out as he came. He rested his head on my shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"You'll have to let me know what color you are wearing to the charity ball," he murmured into my shoulder

"Why's that?" I asked.

"So that I can coordinate with my date." He lifted his head and gave me a cocky smirk.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it.**

**Special thanks to Dolly Reader for all her help in pre-reading. And Kitty Vuitton (yes I still call her that) for some speedy beta work! LOVE!**

**Nat**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**CPOV**_

I wasn't sure if Bella would agree to the bet. I didn't even think before I spoke, the words just came flying right out of my mouth. Bella was particularly stubborn but I knew it was time for us to move forward, she just needed a little push. I was sure she felt for me the same as I did for her; she just didn't realize it yet.

I knew that I was the favorite applicant for the position, and presentations were one of my strengths, so I wasn't worried about that part of the interview process at all. I may have been a little OCD about some things and come across as a little reserved on occasion, but I sure could charm people when I had to.

I had a few years experience on Bella, her performance was flawless and her team delivered great results but I was sure I had achieved more over my career and deserved kudos for the work I had done.

I managed to work my magic at the airport check-in counter where I talked the woman assisting us in into seating us together. Bella growled at the reaction I got, I don't think she was aware she even did it. I loved it. It showed she cared for me more than she let on and so I might have played it up just a little more so she would do it again.

Our flight was relatively boring. I spent more time thinking of how I could convince Bella into joining the mile high club with me than paying attention to any of the in-flight entertainment. She spent the entire flight going over her presentation. I knew she was going to do well but I was still confident, especially now seeing what she had prepared, that I would get the job.

She looked fucking amazing as always; her dress pants pulled snugly across her spectacular ass, and when she got up to use the restroom I had to sit on my hands so that I wouldn't grab it. She had a white shirt on that was unbuttoned just enough that I could see down it when I got close enough, revealing a sexy black lace bra. She was oblivious to all the attention she was getting as she walked down the aisle back to her seat, the sway of her hips making many an admirer check her out more than once. I was turning into a Neanderthal, all I wanted to do was grab her and show the world she was mine, but I knew she wouldn't like it if I did.

We checked into our hotel and then met in the bar for a drink a couple of hours after we were settled in. We had to be up early the next day for our presentations so we didn't stay long.

I walked her to her room intending on being the gentleman and giving her a kiss and saying goodnight but Bella had other ideas, she dragged me into her room by the front of my sweater, the door slamming loudly behind us.

"Bella..." I started but was cut off by her lips meeting mine. She pushed her tongue into my mouth roughly and I grasped at her back, then ran my hands down to her ass and gave her cheeks a squeeze. She moaned and pulled away panting. Fuck. She was driving me insane.

"I want you," her voice was rough and she was breathless as she dove for my belt, unbuckling and removing my pants and boxers.

I grabbed at her shirt, trying to keep up and started unbuttoning it clumsily. She pulled my sweater over my head and threw it behind her then ripped at my shirt, buttons flying off in every direction.

"Huh" I huffed looking down at my shirt. "That'll work too."

She grinned and tore the rest of her clothes off, tugging her panties down her legs with her pants and pulling her bra off eagerly.

Eventually after a lot of fumbling we stood together naked and breathing heavily.

I took the time to look at her. She was perfect. Tight and petite. Her breasts were calling for me to touch them, so I did. She arched into my touch as I ran my thumbs over her nipples. I stepped forward and pressed my mouth back onto hers. She responded by looping her arms around my neck and kissed me back eagerly. My hands moved over her chest then down her back and onto her ass again. I loved how tight it was and how perfectly it fit into my hands; a palm on each cheek.

I turned us around so that her back was against the wall and then pressed myself into her looking for some friction. She moaned and threw her head back when my cock hit just the right spot against her clit. I lifted her up using the hold I had on her ass and she wrapped her legs around me.

With one quick thrust and a loud groan I was inside her.

She was tight and hot and I would never get enough of how fucking good she felt around me.

We moved hard and fast. Bella's back against the wall, her mouth was never far away from mine, biting and sucking the closer we got to release. I pumped in and out roughly and she cried out with every thrust.

"Fuck, Carlisle, harder!" she screamed.

So I gave her more. My hips pulling back and when I pushed back into her my hands bringing her hips forcefully back onto me.

"Like that?" I grunted earning a loud moan in reply.

It took a few more thrusts and she was shuddering and gasping above me. Her head hanging lazily back against the wall. I gripped her cheeks harder, gave a few more hard pumps and was coming so hard I felt like it was never going to end.

Coming down from the high I staggered over to the bed where we collapsed together in a heap, with me still inside her.

As I drifted off I secretly hoped that even if I won the bet, I could make her understand that she had already won my heart.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi! What did you think of the CPOV?**

**Thanks always to Dolly Reader and Kitty Vuitton for all their help! I wouldn't be able to get this out without them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Na****t**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**CPOV**_

I knew I blew the Board away with my presentation. No question about it. By the time I was finished I had them eating right out of the palm of my hand. I was confident and knew my figures forwards and backwards. It didn't hurt that I showed them the quarterly profit we turned either. _The job was mine._

I charmed them all, shook their hands, smiled and made a bit of chit-chat where required. The CEO, Mr. Newton, thanked me and wished me luck, then let me know that he would be in contact as soon as they made their decision. I knew that this had to be by the end of the day, seeing as this was the only time the Board would be all together until their next meeting.

Bella's presentation was due to begin a half an hour after mine finished so I had some time to kill. I returned to the hotel to wait. I changed out of my suit and into a sweater and pants and then headed down to the lobby to relax in the bar. It wasn't long until lunch and I figured I had reason to celebrate so I had a couple of drinks as I waited.

I don't know if it was because I was in a popular hotel bar at lunchtime, or perhaps I was giving off a vibe because I was in such a great mood, but I seemed to be gaining a lot of approving looks from the opposite sex. Women of all types were looking me up and down. Not that I was interested in picking up, but having spent so long in a horrible relationship where I questioned pretty much everything about myself, it made me feel smug to get so much attention. I had a new job in the bag and a new life on the horizon, with Bella.

It wasn't long before she came walking into the bar with a real spring in her step and a huge smile on her face. When she saw me, she lit up even more and practically ran over to me.

"I take it, your presentation went well?" I asked as she slid up onto the stool next to me.

"It went perfect, Carlisle," she gushed. "I don't think I've ever had anything go so well before."

"That's great." I smiled as I flagged the bartender down and ordered Bella a drink.

"How do you think yours went?" She asked after the bartender placed her drink down in front of her.

I smirked. "I know I nailed it, Bella," I said smugly.

She looked at me sideways. ""Now all we can do is wait, right? I mean, really it doesn't matter does it?" Her confidence was fading fast.

I laid my hand over hers that sat on the bar and squeezed. "I think they will choose whoever is right for the job. You've said it before, we're equally as qualified."

I hadn't even considered what I would do if I didn't get the job. All I knew was that no matter what happened I wanted to be with Bella, however she would take me.

She shrugged, and then a smile crept onto her face, "would you be happy with our... bet... if I won the job?"

I took a large sip of my drink, contemplating how to put into words what I was going to say.

"When I was with Esme she spent our whole relationship focusing on the things that weren't important. The way we looked. Where we went. Who we saw. It was exhausting." She nodded in understanding.

"With you we've never had that facet to worry about. We've grown to know each other well without any pressure from the outside world, and I've come to realize that I have more in common with you than I have with anyone else. Especially Esme... And I like spending all my time with you, _unlike_ when I was married to Esme." I pulled her hand to my chest and held it over my heart. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, that even if all you want is to meet once a week at my apartment I will do it... Because I love you... And it's what you want. I'd do anything for you Bella."

She gasped at my declaration and it made me grin. She really had no idea how I felt about her.

"I do, Bella. I love you," I said as I slipped my other hand behind her neck and pulled her face to mine and kissed her hard.

Her hands slipped up my chest and around my neck as she held onto me. I leaned my forehead on hers and looked into her eyes, she looked so happy.

"Thank you, Carlisle," she whispered, "You don't know how happy that makes me."

I embraced her tenderly, well, as tenderly as I could sitting on a stool in the middle of a hotel bar. I hoped that we would hear who got the job soon.

Not wanting to waste all our time in New York, I suggested we go for a walk and see some sights. We held hands and acted like a couple in love. We took photos on our cell phones and when we got hungry we ate hot dogs from a street vendor.

Bella was more relaxed and carefree than I had ever seen her and she was so happy that she was giddy. I even occasionally leaned down and kissed her, not being able to help myself. I'd never been much of a fan of PDA but with Bella I just had no control. Seeing her like this was making me think of the future and all the possibilities.

Not long after we had returned to our hotel to shower with plans of heading out later for dinner, my cell phone rang. I reached into my pocket to answer it. Hopefully the board had made their decision.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle, how are you?" Mr. Newton asked.

"I'm well thank you sir, just anxious to find out what was decided," I replied.

"Well then I won't keep you waiting any longer," he said with a slight chuckle.

I heard him take a deep breath, "Firstly I'd like to say that both yourself and Ms Swan were excellent applicants and both deserving of the position of Chief Financial Officer. You've both become valuable employees and we are blessed to have you working with us at _Newton Stanley_." He paused, the suspense was killing me. "Saying that, the presentation was what helped us finally decide who to offer the position, as you were both equally qualified. Unfortunately, we've offered the position to Ms Swan and she has accepted it."

I slumped down onto the bed, speechless, barely missing the edge. Somehow I managed to thank Mr. Newton for his time and end the call, but I couldn't remember doing so.

I didn't get the job, Bella and I would still remain a secret. I didn't know what I was more disappointed about, not getting the job or keeping my love for Bella under wraps.

* * *

**A/N**

**G'day! How's it going? We only have 2 chapters left! I hope you're enjoying it. Thanks to all who are reading, alerting and reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**Thanks to Dolly Reader and Kitty Vuitton (Mary Kitty Masen) for all their help. Love you guys.**

**Nat**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Posting this one early!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**CPOV**_

I stared at my cell phone as I sat in shock on the edge of my bed.

I didn't get the job. How the fuck didn't I get the job. I was a shoe-in. This job was the answer to everything; I'd win a promotion and move forward with Bella. I knew she would be excited and I truly was happy for her, I just honestly thought the job was mine. Perhaps it was my complacency that was my downfall, and I guess, looking back I could have done a little more preparation.

There was a knock at my door, it was probably Bella, I'd been sitting on my bed staring into space for over half an hour. I took a deep breath and put on a brave face before I opened it. The excitement was rolling off of her as she stood in the hall.

"Congratulations," I greeted her with a peck on the lips and then moved aside to let her in.

She looked me up and down as she passed; probably realizing I hadn't changed yet for dinner, a frown appearing on her face.

"I'm sorry Carlisle," she turned just inside the room and grabbed my hand, "I know how much you wanted the job."

I let the door close behind me and sighed, I didn't want her to feel guilty for getting a job she deserved. "It's okay Bella. Honestly, I'm more disappointed that I lost the bet," I admitted quietly.

She looked up at me with a slight smile. "Well, you know. I never did actually set the terms for my side of this bet."

"What do you mean?"

"These past few days I've been putting a lot of thought into our relationship and what I really want." She pulled me by our joined hands towards the bed and we sat down side by side. "And when we made the bet, I just went along with it because I thought that things were fine the way they were, so if I won, I'd have lost nothing. But Carlisle, I want more too. I just never realized it," she said with a grin totally blowing me away. "What I'm trying to say is, even though you didn't win the bet, you kind of did win it too. I want to have it all. I want you, like you want me."

It took me a minute for her words to sink in. She wanted it too?

"Carlisle Cullen, I love you too. I think I loved you right from the start, I just didn't know it yet," she confessed.

_She wanted it too. She loved me too._

I didn't have any words; nothing could have conveyed how I felt at that moment. I leaned forward and pressed my mouth onto hers, hard. All the tension left my shoulders as she ran her hands across them and up around my neck.

"I love you," she whispered before kissing me again, slow and deep. I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her tightly. We continued kissing passionately, touching, caressing, _loving_.

"I love you, too," I replied, my voice almost failing me as I rested my forehead against hers.

Bella laughed and grabbed my face in her hands and planted a loud sloppy kiss on my lips.

"Let's go out and celebrate!" she said.

"I say we stay in and _celebrate in bed _tonight," I smirked pulling her sweater over her head to reveal her perfect skin, "We've still got a couple more days left before we fly back, we can go out tomorrow night."

I leaned down and nipped at her collarbone, and then I kissed my way down her chest to her breast, pulling her bra down and tasting her. She held my head to her chest and leaned back on the bed pulling me with her, my mouth never leaving her nipple as I sucked and tasted. Her hands messed up my hair, but I couldn't care less, it was time to show the woman I loved exactly how I felt about her.

I leaned back and quickly pulled my sweater over my head, then unbuttoned my shirt. I ripped it off and threw it across the room then returned to Bella's chest, to lave soft, wet kisses across her breasts and down her stomach. She moaned as I neared the waistband of her pants and ran my fingers just under the edge, before reaching down and unfastening them, kissing further down her skin as I revealed it.

Goosebumps appeared on her pale skin as I ran my hands down her legs removing her pants, slowly gliding them off. I slipped her shoes off and then her pants over her delicate feet, throwing everything off the side of the bed.

I held her foot up to my mouth and placed a soft kiss to her small toes making her giggle. I knew I couldn't resist her too much longer, laying almost naked in front of me, ready, waiting. So I crawled my way up her body stopping to place a kiss on her stomach just above her panties and settled between her legs.

Bella's hands quickly came to the waistband of my pants and undid them in the small space between us pushing them down my hips. I pulled them off the rest of the way and dropped them behind me. She then sat up slightly and undid her bra, and pulled me back down onto her, both arms around my back pressing our chests together. Our mouths met frantically, leading to hands roaming and underwear being pulled off roughly.

I trailed my mouth down her neck and sucked hard, causing Bella to moan loudly.

"Carlisle, please" she begged.

I nibbled my way back up to her mouth and kissed her deeply. Then I took a deep breath and positioned myself between her legs and entered her slowly.

It was unhurried and tender, bodies touching, mouths tasting, breath mingling. Bella's soft moans mingled with my grunts as the sensations took us over and our speed increased. We needed no words to convey what we both wanted.

I thrust harder, faster, bringing her to her peak, her back arching as she came, my name on her lips. I wasn't far behind her, coming a few thrusts later, pressing my mouth into the crook of her neck and groaning loudly.

Bella ran her hands through my hair and down my back as we both came down.

I hummed happily as I rolled off her and pulled her into my side, taking her small hand into mine and holding it above my heart.

"I love you," I said quietly and kissed the top of her head.

I could feel her smile against my chest where she lay, "I love you too," she replied.

It wasn't long before her breaths had become quiet and she'd fallen asleep. I gazed down at Bella, who was beautiful as she slept soundly on my chest, pressed up against my side.

There were definitely no losers in the bet I had made, in fact, we had both profited after all.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Special thanks and love to Dolly Reader and Kitty Vuitton.**

**Let me know what you think! One more chapter to go!**

**Nat  
****xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_**BPOV**_

I gave myself a final once-over as I fastened my earrings. The red dress I had chosen for the charity ball was bright against my pale skin. Satisfied that everything was perfect I made my way to the living room and gathered my coat and clutch, making sure I had my cell phone and my lipstick.

Carlisle knocked on my door exactly on time and I hurried to open it.

"Bella, you look breathtaking," he greeted in a rough voice, his eyes sparkling.

I looked him up and down, his tux fitting him perfectly and not a hair out of place, he was perfect. _And mine._

"You look very handsome yourself," I grinned as he helped me put my coat on.

I locked the door and tucked my keys into my clutch. Carlisle offered me his arm and I took it, then we made our way down to the town car he had waiting.

We settled into the soft seating of the car and I noticed Carlisle glancing at his watch.

"Are we running late?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not really, just fashionably," He smirked. "I want to make a grand entrance with you on my arm."

I snorted. "I don't know if everyone will be happy to see me with you, Carlisle. There are a few ladies in our office who have been waiting to sweep you up." That was for sure, I had noticed over the past few weeks he was getting more attention and it had begun to disturb me more than it ever used to.

Things had changed after we returned home from New York.

Work-wise, I was still as much a workaholic as ever. We both were, nothing had changed there; in fact I was probably busier than ever. There was a handover period which was only just finishing a month later. I'd had to learn a new job and also train my successor in my old one, the charity ball being my first official event as the new Chief Financial Officer. Carlisle never showed any resentment towards me for winning the job and I'm sure if it were the other way around I wouldn't have been sorry he won the position either.

It was on a personal level where our lives had changed quite dramatically. Any hesitancy between us was gone; I was surprisingly comfortable with our new relationship. We spoke to each other more often and spent more of our spare time together, not just holed up in his apartment either; dating, enjoying getting to know each other and just having some fun as a couple. At work we still kept things quiet, not intentionally, but I had been so busy with the handover that I hadn't had a chance to even have lunch with Carlisle yet.

The car came to a stop and the driver opened the door for us to exit. Carlisle took my hand and helped me out after him, we stood in front of the hotel where the ball was being held, he smiled down and me and pulled my hand up to his mouth and gently laid a kiss on the back of it.

"Let's go have some fun," he announced with a smirk.

I'd learned over the past month that he had quite a playful side that hadn't had a chance to emerge. He blamed not being happy for years on his rigid demeanor. He was still quite guarded when in public and especially around the office, and he'd always been a little bit OCD when it came to some things. In general he was much happier and was even known to wear jeans on the weekend, something that shocked even me, who had spent a fair amount of time with him before.

Carlisle led me into the foyer; it was a five star event and was being held in one of the city's best hotels. We made our way towards the grand ballroom leaving our coats in the cloakroom on the way. As we neared the room the murmur of the crowd and the tinkle of classical music in the background grew louder. There was a sign next to the door that announced the _Newton Stanley _Annual Charity Ball for those who weren't sure where they were going.

Some people were standing around in the foyer, dressed to the nines, chatting and enjoying themselves. A few people looked twice when they saw us together, but other than a couple of raised eyebrows we made it past unscathed. I smiled to myself, happy to be finally out together at a work event.

Carlisle stopped just inside the door and squeezed my hand; he stood and looked around, almost as if he was waiting for everyone to look. When he was satisfied we'd gathered enough attention, he smiled down at me and then led me towards our table, greeting people as we went. We had definitely created a stir, people were openly staring, some smiling, others in shock. The PA gossip mill will be working overtime for the next week or so.

Our table was near the front, being CFO had some perks. We sat with a few of the other senior executives and their spouses, eating the delicious food, drinking expensive champagne and making conversation with those around us. Carlisle never stopped touching me; he held my hand or laid his palm on my knee. It was sweet and perfect; the night couldn't have gone any better.

We sat for speeches and listened as Mr. Newton praised the staff on a great year's work and thanked all in attendance and especially everyone who donated. Then the dance floor was opened, Mr. Newton led his wife out onto the floor, taking her in his arms with a smile.

Carlisle leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?"

"Maybe," I smiled as he kissed me just below the ear.

"Dance with me," he said and held out his hand.

I placed my palm in his and followed him to the slowly filling dance floor, ignoring any looks we were getting. He pulled me in his arms and I rested my head on his chest and we danced slowly, in our own little bubble.

"Carlisle! Bella!" I looked to my right and Mr. Newton and his wife were dancing next to us, he had a wide grin on his face.

"I'm so happy to see you here together." Then he leaned in closer as if he had a secret. "I've been waiting for you both to figure out that you were perfect for each other."

He shot us a wink, and then twirled his giggling wife back across the dance floor. I blinked at his retreating form then looked up at Carlisle who was beaming down at me.

"He's right you know," Carlisle declared. "We _are_ perfect for each other."

I smiled in return as he leaned down to kiss me tenderly. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I'd win the man and the promotion, but sometimes things just work out perfectly. All thanks to a crazy bet.

* * *

**A/N**

**And there you have it! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Especially Midnightlove87 - I hope my Carlisle was okay! :o) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, I appreciate you all so much!**

**Extra special thanks to Dolly Reader and Kitty Vuitton for doing what they do best. I really couldn't have done this without you!**

**Nat**

**xx**


End file.
